madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Melisande's Uprising Arc
Melisande's Uprising Arc is the second story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primarily focusing Melisande Thenardier's uprising against Regin alongside with other Brune rebels after rumors about Tigre's "treason" via Han's message spread across Nice. This arc also introduces Figneria, Zhcted's new Vanadis and also a longtime acquaintance of Elen and the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries. Prologue 'Figneria and the Silver Gale Mercenaries' Eight years ago, Fine participated in a losing battle where she met Silver Gale Mercenaries's leader Vissarion , who invited herEven when Vissarion calmly asked her with calm and friendlier manner, Fine could not let her guard down since the battle was still ongoing despite her allies's defeat, anybody could be her potential enemies.For the defeated mercenaries, they were often sold to slave condition while they were in good condition. For Fine's case, whose presumably had a horrific experience because of her gender or (allegedly) an unknown past, there were fate worst than death.to escape the battlefield together. At the Silver Gale Mercenary's camp, where herIn the mercenary groups, most women were acted as entertainer and nurses in the camp, from performing chores to even the entertainers. For Fine's case, female mercenaries were rare and because of her distrust upon anyone, she would either knocking out any men who attempt to get close to her with ulterior motives or ignored those who belittled her with loathsomeness and animosity.presence gained everyone's attention, Fine encountered a young pair of Elen and Lim who greeted her with courtesy Vissarion told them to leave for their tent. Whilst discussing their trade for gold and horses, Fine asked Vissarion about Elen since she never seen a child apprentice like her, whom Vissarion stated her as the group's veteran and his crown jewel. Even she wasn't the group's official memberBecause she often going on her missions by her own, Fine rarely associated or affiliated to any mercenaries group., Fine occasionally helped out the Silver Gale Mercenaries in numerous missions due to her growing friendship with Vissarion. At one point, Fine also learned about Vissarion's vision to build his kingdom where where people could live in a peaceful lifestyle, only to be belittled by even his fellow mercenaries. Aside from Fine, even the Silver Gale's veteran mercenaries-whom Vissarion's entrusted- found their leader's vision for building a kingdom baffling. The only people who were truly admired Vissarion's vision were Elen and Lim. Nevertheless, Fine helplessly listened to Vissarion's dreams after witnesing both Elen's and Lim's admiration over the leader's ambition despite her skepticism. Two years later however, Fine and Silver Gale Mercenaries became enemies in an unknown battle where she fought and slain Vissarion in a duel, quickly shattering the former mercenary leader's vision and dissolutiion of the Silver Gale Mercenaries, where former members, including Elen and Lim, went separated ways. Chronology 'Moonlight Knights Triumph Return' During the Moonlight Knights's break from their journey for Nice Royal Palace, Tigre and Mashas learn from a messenger that Gerard-on Regin's behalf-has arrive for to see them. During their reunion, Gerard informs Tigre and Mashas two critical newsTigre was once originally thinking on inviting Elen to listen to Gerard's news due to its importance to both himself and the Vanadises. With Valentina around however, since giving an information to Elen was unfair on one side, Tigre decided not to call her. : the good news is Nice will holding a celebration for Tigre's homecoming and glory under Regin's and Badouin's arrangements; the bad news however is a rumor-about Tigre as Zhcted's "puppet general"- have spread across Brune and causing an uproar within Nice Royal PalaceEven after the aftermath of the Civil War, Brune's discriminating perspective upon Tigre and the Vanadises remained unchanged despite the Alsace Earl's contribution in quelling Civil War. Ironically, because Tigre's of involvement in ending the Civil War and defeating Sachstein Army some had to swallow their hatred and pride and let it past.Surprisingly, of all people who have received such rumor, only Nice minister and retainers (whom some are Melisande's supporters) believe the rumor whilst the majority of Brunish citizens ignored it., much to a dismay of both men. Fortunately, the news of (Southern) Sachstein Army's defeat by the Moonlight Knight somewhat eased the tension as Regin utilized it as an order for Tigre and his army in defeating the Western invaders, all to counter any rumors about Tigre's "treachery". To prove his innocence for Regin and the Brunish people's sake, Gerard urges Tigre to bring the Vanadises and 50 horsemen for an audience with Regin, otherwise he (Tigre) would risk facing the rumor's "confirmation" should they absent. The Chancellor further asks Gerard about Melisande According to the current situation, if executing Melisande due to Regin's scheme it would cause an uproar by Nice court and risking lowering Regin's popularity. Even worst, it could give .and ArmandEven under the pretext of punishment for making the disturbance during the Halo Festival, Armand was free to roam in the palace grounds., whom he claims that have been acted suspiciously cautious despite their arrest. Before leaving, Gerard further asserts that Tigre will receiving approximately additional 20,000 to 30,000 troops in repelling the remaining Sachstein invasion unit. Whilst Mashas going to muster any troops available, Tigre dispatches a soldier to call out Elen, Lim and Valentina for a meeting. Even after listening to Tigre's explanation about entering Nice, neither Elen nor Lim giving a immediate reply The majority of their silent was because that of their uncertainty in facing nice citizens or retainers;s hostility, especially after they heard about another allegations about Tigre's "treachery";moreover, should the Vanadises and other Zhcted officers are under attack in the Royal Palace, it might reignite the hostility between Brune and Zhcted, something which Regin attempting to avoid. For Tigre, he didn't wanted to see his allies to be hurt as he swear his life and honor to defend his Zhctedi friendsto the archer whilst staring at Valentina-who is indulging her wine and requesting Titta for more. After Tigre tells the girls that Moonlight Knights will be staying in Nice for three days, Elen and Lim finally agree to come along with Tigre's trip for Nice. Valentina also volunteers herself to participate Tigre's journey in order to see Regin despite facing Elen's sarcastic remarkStill suspicious over Valentina's ulterior scheme, Elen once urged Valentina to stay since she was "sick", though Valentina retaliated that because of her role as a Vanadis and she never meet Regin before, she had to come along. against her. Therefore, 50 horsemen that consist 28 Brunish soldiers (under Tigre) and 18 Zhctedi soldiers (under Elen and Valentina), which also include Titta and Bouroullec's attendants, are going to Nice Royal Palace. Upon their arrival, all Nice residents are cheering According to Gerard, even if the rumor did spread in Nice, anyone attempting in disturbing the victory celebration victory could only fueling some people's animosity against Tigre and even his allies. Tigre and 50 horsemen while welcoming their march with open arms. Whilst marching, Tigre also hearing an poem about himself The song itself was a tribute to Tigre's achievements in quelling the Civil War and rescuing Regin from danger. In addition, it is also one of few poems that praised the archers as heroes.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 1 Page 39from one of the crowds, much to Tigre's dismay whilst looking at Luberon Mountain from the town. 'Fine the New Vanadis of Zhcted' Elsewhere, Fine arrives to Silesia after her seven-days long journey and despite seeing Zhcted's capital city's lively society for the first time, she feels herself as an outsider For Figneria, who has been a wandering mercenary for years, she didn't stay in the cities for long as she viewed as just a place to recuperate herself (by eating and sleeping) and gathering infomation; additionally, because of her birth as a commoner who strife to survive by becoming a mercenary,which motivated her to be the mercenary in the first place, Fine didn't received better treatments or even luxuries from other people despite her renowned fame garnered her fellow mercenaries's respect and admiration. and deems such place "unfit" for her.When she displaying her Viralt to the Imperial Guards, Fine is surprised to learn that she is given a prepared guest room for her arrivalFor Figneria, who has been a wandering mercenary for years, she didn't stay in the cities for long as she viewed as just a place to recuperate herself (by eating and sleeping) and gathering infomation; additionally, because of her birth as a commoner who strife to survive by becoming a mercenary,which motivated her to be the mercenary in the first place, Fine didn't received better treatments or even luxuries from other people despite her renowned fame garnered her fellow mercenaries's respect and admiration. but she follows the attendant for the Throne Room. After meeting Viktor and other aristocrats, Fine kneels Unlike knights or nobles, mercenaries rarely affiliating themselves with neither a kingdom nor a nobility and they rarely following orders from anyone. For this reason, due to her longtime experience as a mercenary, Fine have a disgust and uneasy felling to kneel to anyone who she deemed as a strangers.and report herself to the king before receiving the Vanadis tittle. However, just as Fine asking questions about Bargren's choice in selecting her as a Vanadis, Viktor claims that even he don't know since the Viralt has already chosen her, much to Fine's confusion. Before the meeting's end, Viktor introduces Eugene to the new Fire Vanadis and having him to inform more details about her duty as the War-Maiden. Inside her guest room, Eugene visits Fine and offer her a drink, though she declines as she wants to be sober to listen an important business from the Pardu Earl. When Eugene explains her role as a Vanadis and their privileges, Fine remains dubious as she asks Eugene regarding her consequences (such as sending troops against her or forcing her in resignation) if she does anything without thinking Legnica. To Fine's shock in disbelief however, Eugene replies that only the Viralt decides her fate-since it doesn't take orders from even Zhcted's kings himself- and its will could be only transmitted to its master. As Bargren begins to resonate heavily in both fear and distrust, which garners Fine's attention, Eugene explains Viralts's possession with supernatural powers that made them legends in folklore. Fine further asks Eugene about the other Vanadises, specifically Elen whom Eugene suspects as her acquaintance, but Fine denies because of her former position as a mercenaryDue to her contribution in Vissarion's death and Silver Gale Mercenaries's dissolution years ago, Fine was actually hesitant to face Elen as she deemed the meeting was "unnecessary" despite her yearn to meet the girl.. Having mulling for a whileDue to Bargren's unfriendliness towards her, Fine was suffering a dilemma for either skipping her journey to Legnica or risk losing one-time-only chance to govern the kingdom, something what Vissarion's dream should have envisioned despite Fine herself deeming herself unworthy in inheriting the late mercenary leader's legacy, though she still remembered his words., Fine requests Eugene to escort her to a nearby courtyard-which is also Zhcted soldiers's training grounds and located not far from her own guest room-in order to test her new weapon, to which Eugene complies and leads her to the said destinationThe main reason for her to make such request was the fact that Fine suspected Bargren may have read her mind; furthermore, even if Bargren did selected her as a Vanadis Fine herself may not necessary to recognizes it as a new weapon, so she would going to test it.. Prior Eugene's departure from the courtyard, Fine begins her training by testing Bargren as a weapon and swinging it around, only to be astonished by Viralt's abilities to absorb her memories, experience and even ability from her past battles as their own, further emit their brightness and engulfing a bigger flame on both blades. Finding her new weapon interesting, Fine smiles as she accepts the weapon's "challenge" and proceed her training by fighting and swinging the blade around her, only to stop in merely a quarter of koku as she breath heavily from her training. Despite her displeasure Figneria didn't submit to Bargren simply because of their powers, she only accept her fate as her sole weapons despite the Viralt's endurance and ferociousness has surpassed hers. , Fine reluctantly accepts Bargren as her new weapon and decides to pave her path as a Vanadis of Zhcted. 'Audience with Regin: Brewing Conspiracies and Motives' In one of Nice Royal Palace's room, several Nice nobles- who detested both TigreIt has revealed that even Tigre's victory against Thenardier received negative views by some Brunish aristocrats: some believed that he shot a poison arrow to the former Duke while others assumed that he was assisted by Zhcted Army, despite the truth shown otherwise. In further fanning their animosity against the Brune Hero, an anonymous rumor regarding Tigre's "betrayal" eventually blinded them as they plotted to stage a coup against Regin, only to foiled by both Moonlight Knights's retaliation and the reappearance of Ganelon, who possessing a demonic powers. and Regin out of their jealousy and skepticism-are exercising their plot in assassinating An elder minister claimed that once they got rid of Tigre and Regin, it will instantly demoralizing either targets's close associate which includes Mashas and others. They would also have Armand to participating their uprising while having Zhcted soldiers (including the Vanadises) killed.both Tigre and Regin and rescuing Melisande from her arrestFor the loyalist and supporters of House Thenardier, in order to preserve the true legacy of Brune nobility, Melisande was needed to be the queen instead of Regin , whom they detested due to her inexperience in politics. whilst learns that Cotillard have mustered 10,000 troops for Nice to corner their opponentsLittle did Cotillard's reinforcement realized however that Melisande's coup against Regin failed due to the death of the former Duchess, despite the uprising persists under Ganelon's flagship.. Elsewhere, Moonlight Knights heroes are greeted by CelpetCelpet was one of Brune politics's Neutral Faction as he neither supported Regin's reign nor affiliated with Melisande Faction, despite the later revealed to be a ringmaster behind the Melisande Faction's coup against Melisande after he heard a rumor about Tigre's "treason". Like those who resented Tigre, Celpet also believed the rumor and even self proclaimed that, by slaying the Tigre killing Tigre the "traitor", Brune's true justice will be restored and he would be a "hero", something that disgusted Rurick who deemed the Baron was more a thug than a hero. However, it was until the revelation of Melisande's true colors that finally prompted Celpet into surrender to Regin without condition. the Baron and other Brune aristocrats and nobles in the Audience Hall, including Hughes, Badouin and Regin. After Regin congratulates Tigre for quelling a Civil War in AsvarreLight Novel Volume 6-7 and repelling the Sachstein Army in Plainville Fields. Valentina asks the Princess regarding a battle against Sachstein and suggests to launch an invasion as retaliation against their invading enemy, though Regin (temporarily) put the invasion attempt aside as she has other plans that deems confidential, in which could affect Brune's politics, before ending the meeting by announcing the night banquet as celebration. After being escorted by Celpet to his room and lying down for a break, Tigre is suggested by Titta to drink a cup of tea-which are given by Mila-before bedtime, though both are interrupted by a chamberlain who informs Tigre that Regin need to see him at the palace's balcony, which Tigre complies and going to the said destination. In his meeting with the Princess, Tigre retells his story regarding his life outside Brune, from his participation in Asvarre Civil War to his life in Zhcted, where the stories about Tallard and Guinevere garners Regin's interestOne thing that certainly caught Regin's attention towards the couple was Tallard, whom she envied because of his ambitions that successfully unified Asvarre. Tigre however has mixed feeling about him as he personally witnessed what could Tallard's ambition could do, from the coup against Germaine to Luarca Village's tragedy by fire and poisoned well.. Regin also tends to reward Tigre as his honor for Brune and despite his initial refusalThe reason for Tigre to be hesitant to receive such reward was because he claimed the mission was under Viktor's request, despite the mission itself also for Brune's sake., Tigre reluctantly receives it. Upon hearing Tigre's story about the battle in Plainville Fields in repelling Sachstein Army, especially with the VanadisesTigre's relationship with the Vanadises has prompted Regin to feel envy as she attributed Zhcted has more caliber warriors than Brune. That didn't eased her worries as she warned Tigre to be wary as the rumors about him betraying Brune was still in effect, in which Tigre complied for Elen and others's sake. This alone also made Regin prone to jealousy towards Tigre's relationship with the Vanadis as well., Regin offers Tigre to work at the Royal Palace after the battle against Sachstein Army but Tigre declines due to his humble position, but Regin insists as she tells him that she allows him to return Alsace in Summer and Winter, all to yearn Tigre as her company. Hearing her answer prompts Tigre to request Regin to think about the decision, to which Regin permits while apologize over her sudden call for him. Meanwhile, Elen is strollingThe reason for her to stroll the gardens was due to Elen's unease over the relationship between Tigre and Regin. at the Royal Palace Garden whilst catching CelpetDuring the stroll, Elen sensed someone, whom revealed to be Celpet, have been sneaking behind her while stomping onto a ground to force him to show up, in which in his defense that he followed him in order to prevent her from "harm". who is seen sneaking behind her. Celpet asks Elen regarding her relationship with Tigre and her reasons in assisting him to quell the civil war and "motives" behind their cooperation, to which Elen carefully repliesEven not knowing whom Celpet supported prior the Civil War, Elen was certain that the Baron wasn't one of Silver Meteor Army's allies because of his doubt towards Tigre. Her intuition later confirmed as the Baron betrayed Tigre and revealed to be a de-facto leader of Melisande Faction. that not only because she was under Viktor's orders or witnessing Tigre's care for his people, but allso because most Brunish aristocrats and ministers were gutless to defy Thenardier's and Ganelon's greater influence. Her answer however hardly convinces Celpet as he still finds her words skeptical but Elen cuts him off and continues her stroll instead. To Elen's annoyance, Valentina appears Like Elen, Valentina was "bored" as she wandering around Nice until she accidentally eavesdropping Elen's conversation with Celpet, though Elen later warned her fellow Vanadis that she could a suspect for espionage should she left wandering alone for too long. behind her after eavesdropping their conversation and impresses her rousing speech. When Valentina asks her regarding her true relationship with Tigre, Elen clarifies that they are just comrade-in-arms by trust but the Void Vanadis teases that she wouldn't mind to have a relationship with Tigre, further infuriates Elen. Nevertheless, Valentina urges Elen to utilize an opportunity to take Tigre back to Leitmeritz-something which Elen refuses-and warns her that she might lose him should that relationship persists. As Elen becomes speechless after listening to her words, Valentina continues that she will do by all means to get anything she yearns for, since she understands her incapability in making a choice because of her "limited" power. Before Elen could say anything, Valentina informs her (Elen) that she will leave to her guest room for a rest, prompting Elen only watches the the Void Vanadis walks away in silence, without knowing Valentina's hidden plot In one of her ploy, Valentina further creating a distrust between Brune and Tigre by writing a false accusation letter to Celpet regarding Tigre's "treason", solely desired to witness the Black Bow's true power herself. Little did Valentina foreseen however was that someone already went ahead of her to do the same thing.. At the Banquet Hall, a feast is held despite Mashas's and Tigre's worry over Durandal's disappearance. During the banquet, after Regin delivers a toast in congratulating his recent achievement, Tigre reunites with Hughes and Auguste and asks them regarding his late mother, though both men only attribute her as a gentle woman whom Urs loved, further increasing Tigre's frustrations but requests Hughes to investigate on his behalf. Meanwhile, Gerard and Rurick are discussing a possible conspiracies within the palace and attempts to prevent it as much as they could. Tigre and Regin In Bath Nearly a half koku passes by, Tigre leaves the Banquet Room under Mashas's suggestion and decides to take a bath at the Royal Bathroom. During his bath however, Regin enters into the bathroom, walking towards him and helps him to wash his backThis was Regin's method to replay Tigre's deeds from helping her to wash her back prior the Silver Meteor Army's war against Muozinel Army in Agnes., further calling his name without formalities, much to Tigre's perplexed surprise.Originally, Tigre assumed that the Princess was mistaken the bathhouse's entrance, to which he realized that Regin enters the room willingly, with Serena guarding outside. Tigre urges her but Regin insists to stay while tells him to call her casual name instead, which Tigre reluctantly complies whilst listening to Regin's story, specifically Brunish aristocrats and minister's prejudice against him despite her stable reign.The primary reason that Regin had to "transform" into a cold ruler was to quell any opposition against her, and also attempt to change Brune as a stable kingdom once again since Faron's passing. . As they recalling their moments in Agnes, Regin further tells Tigre that whilst she haven't seen the events outside Brune, from meeting Viktor and Tallard to noticing Sachstein's invasion attempt, she reveals her dream to built a more stable and prosperous Brune and she need Tigre's help to fulfill that dream. As Tigre remain hesitant, Regin have him to reply his answer after repelling Sachstein Army while leaving the bathroom, prompting Tigre to suffer a dilemma in choosing between Regin's offer or his lifestyleAs much as Tigre wanted to help Regin's reign, Tigre had to remove that hesitation he had in mind, which means that he had to sacrifice his lifestyle for fulfill Regin's dream. Unfortunately, there were too many things for Tigre to put away. . 'Melisande's Uprising In Nice: Cousin's Civil Conflict' Rebellion in Nice (To be added..) Tigre and Valentina vs Ganelon (To be added...) Auguste's Sacrifice (To be added...) Melisande's Last Stand and Death (To be added...) 'Valentina's Espionage of Tigre and Regin' (To be added...) 'The Aftermath: Regin's Strengthen Resolution' (To be added...) 'Resuming Repelling Sachstein Invasion' (To be added...) Notable Event *Melisande's Uprising *Sachstein Invasion of Brune Story Impact *Fine made her official appearance as the eight Vanadis (chronologically if include the late Sasha) in this arc since her teasing cameo in Homecoming Arc.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 Before she even receiving Bargren, Fine was a famous wandering mercenary whose professional fighting skills and distrust tendencies preceded her reputation. Her encounter with the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries and its three former members (Vissarion, Elen and Lim) changed her life forever, **Fine's past relationships with Elen and Lim are briefly explored where she seemly fond upon the young Elen and Lim. Of all the girls she met however, Fine finds Elen more interesting as the future Vanadis was eager to befriend with her and tells stories about Vissarion's vision in establishing his ideal kingdom. Elen's position as Leitmeritz's Vanadis and Bargren's decision in choosing her as Legnica's new Vanadis further motivating Fine to reunite with Elen and Lim, despite her hesitant decision due to the Silver Gale Mercenary's dissolution after Vissarion's death. **Even as one of Silver Gale Mercenaries occasional ally, Fine also ironically became their notorious enemy where she was responsible for the Silver Gale's downfall by slaying Vissarion. However even after this incident, Fine remembered Vissarion's ambition despite she has little intention in proceeding the late mercenary leader's legacy. *Elen's backstory and upbringing under the Silver Gale Mercenaries are briefly explored where she was adopted by Vissarion ten years ago before the beginning of the series. *Vissarion made his brief appearance in this arc where he acted as Elen's and Lim's father-figured mentor, as well as Fine's friend (later rival). Vissarion's teaching also bring the girls's future success as one of Zhcted's best warriors. Even as one of the series's posthumous characters, Vissarion's legacy greatly influenced Elen's and Fine's life respectively. *Fine's position as the new Legnica Vanadis begins to change her life from a wandering mercenaries to a full-time War Maiden, meaning that she will be yielding responsibilities and duty as both warlord and ruler of Legnica. **Fine enters into Silesia Imperial Palace and meet King Viktor for the first time, though she has troubles in adapting her new life due to her doubt as one of Zhcted's War-Maidens. **According to Viktor, he reveals that the Vanadis's selection is solely based on Viralt's choice when it judges on her attributes and qualifications-something that not even past Zhcted Kings has such authority to do so, implying that these Dragonic Weapons are more than meets their eye from the suggested lore. **Eugene will be acting as Fine's Vanadis Mentor prior her path as a Vanadis. **Fine will have to practice to handle Bargren and its fire-element powers. *Tigre's return to Nice Royal Palace bring mixed feeling to the. Some are joyful over his recent victory against the invading Sachstein Knights, while some even detests Tigre out of sheer jealousy and skepticism due to that very rumor. His return alone also **Regin's resolution is shown when she requesting Tigre to lend his power in helping her to secure Brune's saftey. Her feelings towards Tigre is also displayed as she is worried over Tigre while planning to use Asvarre's returning peace as an example to strengthen her regin and Brune's stability. **Elen begins to question her own feelings towards Tigre but denies her affection being questioned by Celpet and even Valentina over her relationship with Tigre. **Rurick and Gerard had to put thier uneasy friendship aside for the sake of both Tigre and Elen as they are suspecting Nice's growing conspiracies. This is their first returning coorperation since Brune Civil War. *The aftermath of Melisande's death brings significant effects to everyone in this arc. Not only the Moonlight Knights successfully quells the uprising, it also strengthen Regin's resolution to put Brune's peace, order and safety as foremost. **With the uprising has been quelled, the Moonlight Knights would shift their priorities in repelling the remaining Sachstein Army's unit from the west.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 4 **However, Earl Cotillard-House Thenardier's last active loyalist-decides to seek Greast for help in toppling Regin again under Melisande's name despite not knowing the former Duchness's demise. Greast's sole reason in helping the Melisande's loyalist in defeating the Moonlight Knights however is to obtain Elen since their last battle two years ago.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5. *For the first time since its Civil War, Asvarre Army began its campaign outside its kingdom under Tallard leadership. Trivia *If you includes the late Sasha, Fine is actually the eighth Vanadis to be introduced in the series. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc